User blog:Icedeztea/Pulse, The Hextech Soundmaster
Pulse, is a custom champion in League of Legends. Background Thaumas Pulse was born to a rich Piltover family who owned a weapons and technology Industry, that made most of Piltover's firearms, and combat suits. This gave a young Thaumas Pulse access to knowledge on how to create motors, scanners and the likes. At the age of twelve he constructed his first Hextech weapon known to Piltover today as a Taser. This weapon though, had been infamously used by a in a recent rampage. Upon the day of his graduation in the Piltover Institute of Technology, or P.I.T.. In the same school he developed the Light and Dark sound conversion Theory which his professors found impossible. This, instead of putting the young man down, challenged him, and by the end of the month he had created the Hextech Sound Gloves, which used black and white crystals which were purchased from a man in the Shurima desert. The gloves were impossible to recreate. His parents died a few years later due to a car crash, and the young man took over the multi-billion gold empire, known simply as Pulse Industries. This empowered him to be a key part of Piltover so he joined the Resistance of as a Tech Officer and the main funder. At the same time he became the first ever DJ in Valoran thanks to the Soundmakers. The combat potential of the gloves, and the fact that only he knew how to use it, made Piltover's leaders offer him a chance to represent the city in the League of Legends. Though it is up to the High Summoners to decide whether he is worthy of participating. Abilities }} Pulse creates a field of electricity that slows and damages enemies within it. It is an AOE damage over time spell. |leveling = |range = 1000 |cooldown = |cost = }} }} Pulse sends forth a blast of Light and Dark sound, that creates a devastating skill-shot nuke. |leveling = |range = 1200 |cooldown = |cost = }} }} Seekers are deployed in an area and will target the champion with the lowest health, dealing AOE damage. This skill launches a total of nine seekers. |leveling = per seeker. |range = 800 |cooldown = |cost = }} }} Pulse lets loose a blast of chaotic energy no as Dark Matter which fuses with the sound wave to create Dark Sound. It is a devastating Skill-shot nuke. |leveling = |range = 1800 |cooldown = |cost = }} }} Quotes ;'''Upon selection * "They will fade into darkness!" ;Attacking * "Oh look noobs!." * "*electronic whirring" * "Dropping the bass." * "Daft Punks!" * "Don't you worry child." * "Savin' the world." * "Pew pew!" ;Movement * "Hoping we'll Get Lucky." * "Click all you want, I'm not moving any faster." * "All I hear is click click click click click." * "Remember, wards." * "Don't get me into my zone." * "Do you think I'll be safe and sound?" ;Upon using Fading Darkness * "Aaaaaand I-yayayahhhh will always love you!!!" * "Do not face me in my ultimate form!" * "I have the power of YOLO!" ;Dance Never gonna give you up (Rick Astley) ;Joke *"Gems wub wub wub Tru-tru-tru-tru-truuuuuuu OUTRAGEOUS wub wub." ;Taunt * "I'm smarter than you!" ;Taunting near an enemy * "Do you come with free wifi?" ;Upon Using Teleport * "Walking's for losers." ;Upon killing an enemy * "Hammer me more Jayce...ew." * "Taste the damn rainbow." * "Electrify! (hums beat of Martin Garrix's 'Animals')" * "That hammer really did you well." ;Upon killing an enemy * "Ouch Charlie." ;Upon killing an enemy * "Where's the blue monkey with red boots?" ;Upon killin an enemy * "I'm sorry I though you were Teemo." Art * not yet implemented Description Recall animation is him projecting a DJ station. Has a helmet similar to Daft Punk's Thomas Bangalter Has a witty, though charming voice gloves morph depending on ability Category:Custom champions